Powers: Percy's Story Book 1
by PercyJacksonFan1127
Summary: AU. Percy Jackson has a great life, popular, on the swim team, has great bestfriends. But when his best friend's brother is killed and Percy finds out things that no 17 year old boy should know his life takes a dramatic left turn. In book 1 Percy finds out things that would make any normal person run for his mom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I read a lot of Percy Jackson Fanfics and I've decided to come up with my own, so here it is! This story will most likely be in Percy's POV the whole story. Just a heads up. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I said as I shoved one of the many blue cookies into my mouth. Don't mind the blue cookie. Once my mom's ex husband said there was no such thing as blue food, so my mom went out of her way to make as much blue food as possible. Blue cookies, pancakes, cake, practically anything you could name. After he left it was officially a thing between us. Blue was my favorite color, anyway, plus it was delicious.

"Okay, Percy. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!" She replied from the living room. She was watching a movie with my stepdad, Paul Blofis. When I was little my real dad was lost at sea. It saddened me, mostly because whenever I asked about him, mom would get really sad. My mom was Sally Blofis, previously known as Sally Jackson. Paul was an okay guy, well at least he was better than my mom's last husband, Gabe Ugliano. He was an ugly, mean, and stinky guy that usually stole my money to play poker with his friends. I called him Smelly Gabe, and trust me, the nickname suited him well. One day, my mom got fed up with his bull and kicked him out and they got a divorce. To say I was happy would have been an understatement. A couple years later she met Paul and they hit it off.

Enough about my mom and her life though. My name's Perseus Jackson, but my friends call me Percy. I'm 17 and go to Goode high, where Paul was an English teacher. I was about 6'1 with unruly black hair and sea green eyes. My mom often told me I looked like my dad, but that was basically the only thing she ever said about him. I had a nice tan and girls often told me I had _the body of a god,_which they saw from me being on the swim team. I was one of the most popular guys at my school along with my best friends, Nico and Grover, who i was currently about to go meet. We were sleeping over Grover's house.

I walked out the door, continuing to eat my blue cookies and started on my walk to Grover's house. I would've taken my black Camaro, but it was nice outside today. I played on my phone as I walked to Grover's, for some strange reason I felt as if I was being watched, but everytime I turned, there was no one there.

When I reached Grover's house-I'm sorry mansion, I took the long walk on the driveway. Grover was filthy rich and lived in a giant mansion. Even though I had been here a thousand times I still was amazed by it. He had a indoor swimming pool, which was my favorite room, an arcade room, a bowling area, and a bunch of other rooms that were equally awesome. I didnt really understand why Grover had this big mansion when it was only him and his brother, Lenny, who lived there. Grover's parents were shot and killed when he was about 7 and his brother was old enough to take care of him so they stayed together. They inherited everything from their parents. Money, houses, the family business. Grover's parents were billionaires back then, so I was sure they had a LOT of money. Lenny answered the door and after I greeted him and gave him a hug, he told me Grover and Nico were in the game room. I thanked him and went towards it.

The inside of Grovers house was great. When you first walked in there were two staircases leading upstairs, you could only see an opening from downstairs, but if you went up there, it led to a bunch of different rooms. There were two more exits next to each of the bottom of the stairs. The left one ked to the kitchen, while the right one went to the living room, that had a huge flat screen TV. The walls were red with black stripes. The room kind of reminded me of Tony's mansion, from Scarface. I ran upstairs, went through the opening and turned left. The game room was about three doors down. I walked in to see Grover and Nico playing Black Ops 2 while arguing with somebody. Apparently, Grover and Nico were bundles of sticks. I laughed as I plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs.

"Sup, guys." I greeted.

"Hey, Percy." They responded in unison.

"Hey, Percy," the guy on the game mimicked. I watched in amusement as Nico and Grover took turns throwing insults at the guy.

Grover was usually a nice guy, which proves that Call of duty can change people. He was african american with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. We met in 6th grade when some girl was picking on him and I told her to shove it and pushed her in the fountain while we were at a museum on a field trip. It got me a month of detention, but Grover and I have been best friends ever since. He used to be really scrawny and needed surgery on his knee cap which made him an easy target for kids, since he couldnt run as fast as others. When we had enchiladas for lunch he sure could keep up though. He kind of had a fetish for them. After Grover's knee was better, it was a lot easier for him to do things. He grew out of his scrawniness and became one of the nicest and most popular kids in school. Not to mention he was real big on keeping the world clean. He hated when people littered with a passion.

Nico on the other hand was usually like this. He had black hair that was usually covering his forehead,dark nearly black eyes and olive skin. Some people thought he was emo, but he wasnt. He just really, _really _ liked the color black. It was the only color he wore besides silver, and that was only because of the rings and chains he had. The girls at our school thought he was just a bad boy, which they seemed to love. Nico wasnt the most cheerful person when you first meet him, but once he's gotten used to you he was cool, even funny. After they finished their game, they turned it off.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Grover asked.

"I want my bowling rematch!" I stated. Last time, Grover had beat me by a point becuase he got a spare. It was complete luck!

"Why, so you can lose again?" Grover teased.

"Please, you only won by luck. Plus, even if I lose at least I'd still beat Nico." I replied. Nico was terrible at bowling and usually trailed behind by at least 20 points

. "I'll have you know, I only lose because I don't like the game." Nico responded.

"Didn't you say the same thing about air hockey?" I asked jokingly. Grover and I laughed at Nico's face until we heard a gunshot, that I know for a fact was right downstairs. We all looked at each other horrified for a couple seconds before bolting out the room.

**Well, there's the first chapter, hope you liked it! And if so, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 2

We ran down the stairs, and I'm pretty sure if the railing wasn't there we would've tripped and fell. Since we were too busy trying not to fall we didn't notice what was lying on the floor with blood starting to make a pool around it until we got to the bottom. there lay Lenny on the ground, bullet hole through his head, and a vacant look in his eyes. Grover cried out and dropped to his knees as he looked at the scene.

There was a guy standing there looking at us with an ugly smirk on his face. He had jet black hair with black eyes. He had a giant mole on the right side of his face near his lip. It reminded me of the guy from Austin Powers.

"Were you close?" He asked as if he didn't know.

I glared at him," You-"

"Asshole? Yeah, I know." He finished for me." How about I make it right by reuniting the family?" He raised the gun and pointed it towards Grover, who was on his knees looking at the ground. I could see where the teardrops had touched the ground. I knew for sure this was where we were gonna die. As the he pulled the trigger, I closed my eyes not wanting to see my best friend die, right before my eyes, while I just stood there. But that didnt happen. Instead I heard a popping sound, which made me opens my eyes. Instead of seeing grover on the ground, dead, there were a bunch of broken boards, from the wooden floor, and a giant wall of sand in front of us. I stared wide-eyed at the sand in front that was pooling at our feet. The guy shot a bunch of bullets but none of them went through. Then suddenly I heard something drop on the ground, and some strangling noise. After a minute or so, the noise stopped, and the whole time I was frozen solid staring at the wall.

Then slowly, it started to fall down going back down the hole that it made when it broke through. I still didnt move, I was frozen solid, especially after looking over at the guy to see he was on the ground not moving, wuth the same look that Lenny had in his eyes.

"We have to go," Grover said in a deadly calm voice after he stood up, shakily.

Nico and I turned to him, incredulously,"Did you not see what just happened?" We shouted at the same time.

"I'll explain later, we have to go, now." He said as he opened a closet that was filled with duffel bags. He threw one to both of us. They were kind of heavy, but I put it on my shoulder and adjusted it.

Grover grabbed another bag, closed and locked the closet and ran towards the kitchen. I could hear sirens in the background, now.

Nico and I looked at each other as Grover disappeared, most likely heading for the back door.

"Percy! Nico! Let's go." Grover shouted. I knew if I followed Grover it would most likely just lead me to trouble, but he was my best friend. And that was a good enough reason for me to start running towards the back patio. Nico either felt the same way or didn't want to be left out cause he followed me.

Grover already had the door open and was going through when we got there. When he turned toward us, he didnt say anything just looked at us. Nico and I both knew what it meant, _no turning back after this. _We nodded and without a word Grover turned and started running into the woods. We followed closely behind and as I looked back at the house I saw police cars pulling up in the front. I wonder what would have happened if I stayed.

**So that's chapter 2! In chapter 3 Grover's gonna do a lot of explaining! Plz review if you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks Theimaginenation for reviewing, it made me want to update Iimmediately. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 3

"Ca-Can't run any-anymore." Nico stuttered as he struggled to catch his breath. I stopped, too, it felt like we had been running for 3 days, even though it was probably only 10 minutes.

"Yeah, Grover, we have to stop." I agreed while breathing heavily. Nico didnt play any sports, so he was having a harder time than Grover and I.

"We can stop running, but keep walking." He said not even sounding tired. What did they make you do in track? We walked in the woods for a while.

"Do you know where we're going?" Nico asked.

"Truth or lie?" Grover responded nervously.

"You dont know where we're going?" I said. Nico and I stared at him as if he just said he was talking to his pet pig and it told him he was cool; or in other words, crazy.

"I'll be back, stay here." He said instead of answering. He then sat on the ground with his legs crossed. 2 seconds later, Grover's body was gone. He melted into the ground and merged together as one. What the hell! I looked at Nico. He looked at me. We looked at the ground, then back at each other. We repeated this for who knows how long, both to speechless to say anything.

Eventually, Grover came back. He popped out of the ground and looked at us as if he didnt just do that.

"Hotel, that way. Let's go." He told us and turned around and started walking.

"Woah, woah, woah! You're not just gonna skip past that like it didnt happen." I said. Nico nodded his head repeatedly.

"Guys, I'll explain when we get to the hotel." He gave us a pleading look.

"Fine." I said. With that said we continued walking until we came across the Peraz Motel.

"Now, explain." Nico said before Grover could even close the door to the motel room.

"Jeez, Nico, give me a sec." Grover locked the door, placed his bag on the table, and sat in a chair. He took a deep breath before speaking," Well, you see we're not normal."

"Obviously." Nico muttered.

"What do you mean by We?" I asked, slowly.

"You, Nico, and me. Lenny, too, but you know." Grover didnt look at us as he spoke.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Your dads." He answered.

"What?" Nico and I shouted. What does he mean by our dads. My mom had always told me my dad was lost at sea. How could Grover know about him?

"It happened back in ninth grade. Lenny had finally told me about our family and how we were different and possessed powers. At first, I didnt believe him, but he showed me and said I could do it, too. At that time, we didn't know you had it. Lenny told me that now that I know I possess the powers, monsters would come after me, and they did, but it wasnt anything serious. So, over the years Lenny taught me everything he knew, which was a lot. But in tenth grade, these two guys came to our house. They told us they're names were Poseidon and Hades, like the greek gods. So, we found out Hades was your dad, Nico, and Poseidon was yours, Percy. They told us that they had been watching and protecting you guys for years. Then they said that soon their own problems will come and they won't be able to protect you, anymore. He told me that, that was the time to tell you guys and train you to be the heroes that you're destined to be. They mentioned something about a prophecy, but I can't really remember it. Lenny kept it written in a safe in his room." He explained.

I sat there taking it all in, if Grover hadnt melted into the ground right in front of me, I probably would've thought this was a joke. Not a good one, but a joke, nonetheless. My first thoughts were _I need to call my mom,_ but Nico and I had different opinions, apparently. "So, what are our powers?" He asked excitedly. I looked over at him and it reminded me of when Grover and I first met him. He was really into Mythomagic and we had a greek class in seventh grade. Nico used to ask questions like _Does Zues really have 6000 attack power?_I found it hilarious while the other kids thought he was weird, except for some guy named Harry, who played the game also.

"Poseidon didn't really explain, but he said wherever there is the most water is where Percy will be the strongest. And Hades said my son shall be the ghost king, the dead will serve him." He replied. What does that mean?

"The Ghost King," Nico said thoughtfully," I like that." Nico seemed to be taking it well, me on the other hand, not so much. Why didnt my dad just tell me this himself? What was he protecting me from? What was the prophecy?

"Why didnt you tell us this in tenth grade?" I asked one of the many question that were going through my head.

"Percy when you find out you possess a power more monsters will come after you. I know your dads were protecting you, but I'm sure they wouldnt get every monster coming your way. It was best for you not to know until the time was right." He said.

Just then there was a high pitched scream heard outside causing us to run to the window. Of course with everything that I found out today, I didnt expect anything good. Let's just say, if I had bet a million dollars on that statement, I'd be a million dollars richer.

**For some reason this took me a really long time to write, even though its kinda short. But anyway there it is. Please review if you like it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 4

There it stood, seven foot tall, big, and ugly. A cyclops, a giant green cyclops. It's bottom teeth were sticking out in different directions, and they were the brightest shade of yellow I had ever seen. He was a nasty green color and I was pretty sure his fingernails were about a day away from turning the same color. His eye was dark brown like the long hair that he had on his head. It looked like a bigger, uglier version of the Hulk, except he had on blue shorts. It made me wonder what store he brought them from, you definitely couldnt get them from your local cedar market.

I didnt dwell on it too much as I realized the thing was gonna kill the girl it had in his hand.

"Grover!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Go help her!" I looked at him as if it were obvious.

"B-b-but t-that's-" I didnt hear the rest of Grover's stuttering because I ran out the door and towards the cyclops, not knowing what I could possibly do. As I got closer the rancid smell of the cyclops filled my nostrils. Jeez, did this thing lay in manure all day or something?

It looked like the cyclops was jumping with glee at the fact that it caught the girl. He lift his arm up as if he was about to eat the girl and I did the first thing I could think of. I blame the ADHD.

I picked up a giant rock and threw it at the cyclops," Hey, smelly, put her down!" I admit it wasn't the best insult, but that didnt matter because as I finished the sentence the rock smacked him right in the eye. He released the girl and covered his eye with his hands while crying out in pain. I ran as fast as I could to catch the girl and luckily she landed safely in my arms instead of hitting the concrete street. She had her eyes shut tight as if she was waiting for the pain to come.

From what I could see, she was really pretty. She had long blonde hair that curled like a princess's, and was tanned. Typical california girl look. Then she opened her eyes. They were pretty, but intense at the same time. It gave her a I-can-easily-take-you-down kind of look, but still I liked them. They were so pretty I was contemplating whether my new favorite color was gray.

"Hi." I said cheerily as I gave her a toothy smile.

Before she could do or say anything the cyclops bellowed," I will crush you, you puny human, and then use your bones as toothpicks!"

"Wouldn't you crush my bones if you crushed me?" I asked him and he made an angry roar before making an attempt to grab me. I bolted towards our motel room, the girl still in my arms.

"No, Percy! Get him to the grass!" Grover called out from behind a car. Since when did he get there? Instead of questioning his motives, I made a U-turn and ran towards the woods. The cyclops followed.

As soon as the cyclops was completely standing on the grass, it started sinking. As the grass got lower and lower the giant went along with it, shouting out threats. It kept sinking and sinking until the cyclops' voice and body were gone, covered by sand.

"That...was awesome! Nice, Grover." I shouted as I ran towards him.

He looked around panicked,"Shh, Percy, people might hear you." He said."Come on let's get in the room."

We ran into the room, grover locked the door, and closed the curtains making the room surprisingly dark. Nico turned on the lamp near the bed.

"What was that?" Nico asked, looking like he couldnt believe what he just saw.

"A cyclops." The girl said simply. I looked down, how I had forgotten she was in my arms will forever be a mystery to me." Can you..um...put me down?"

"Oh, right." I put her down knowing my face was probably a dark red color.

"Yeah, I know, it was a cyclops, but what was it doing _here_?" Nico said.

"I don't know. I was going through the woods when I came across him, I tried to sneak past him, but he had really good hearing. I got this far before he finally caught me, even with my hat on." She explained.

"Why does it matter if you had your hat on?" I questioned. What could possibly be so special about a hat?

"It's a hat of invisibility." She said as she reached towards her back pocket. Whatever she thought was there obviously wasn't there as a frown came onto her face."I think I dropped it out there. I _have _to go get it."

I peeked through the curtains, it looked like the coast was clear. "Okay, I'll go with you."

We walked out the door cautiously with Grover telling us that he'd look out for anything suspicious. We walked towards the street where the cyclops had attacked.

"So, what's your name, by the way?" I asked her as she picked up an orange Yankees baseball cap.

She looked at me as if she was deciding whether she could trust me or not. I guess she decided she could, I mean I did just risk my life for her. "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out for her to shake and she looked a little hesitant before putting her hand in mine.

"Likewise." I smiled at her and with that we walked back to the motel room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 5

"So your mom is Athena, like the greek goddess, and you're trying to get to a safe place called Camp Half-Blood." I repeated after Annabeth explained it, much more elaborately.

"Not _like _ the greek goddess, she_is _ the greek goddess." Annabeth replied.

Despite everything I just learned about Grover, and the fact that I just saw a 13 foot cyclops, I stared at her dumbly," Greek gods aren't real."

She gave me an are-you-serious look and looked at the sky as if she expected something to happen." You should be careful with what you say."

"This..is so cool." Nico stated as he layed back on the bed. Cool? Finding out monsters are trying to kill us and the greek gods were real were definitely not on my list of being cool.

"Well, I know what I wanna do now." I said.

"What's that?" Grover asked.

"Go home." I stood from the chair and made my way to the door. I was about three steps away before Grover and Nico stood in front of the door, blocking the exit.

"You can't go, Percy." They said at the same time; weird.

"Why not?"

"They'll come after you now. The monsters, now that you know they probably won't stop especially since you don't know how to use your powers yet." Annabeth explained. Well, if Grover and Nico hadn't already stopped me, that definitely would have. I sat back down in my chair, defeated. "So, what now?" I asked, glumly.

"We go to Camp Half-Blood." Nico replied excitedly. Was I the only one having second thoughts about this?

After crashing on the uncomfortable couch and letting Annabeth sleep on the bed, cause I'm that nice a guy, we headed out. So far, everything was going great. We'd been out for at least an hour, following Annabeth through the streets of Manhattan. I knew these street like the back of my hand since I had been living here my whole life.

After about five more minutes Nico stopped,"Why are we walking? Doesn't anybody have SOME money for a taxi?" He asked. One thing you should know about Nico, he's lazy. I'm sure his favorite thing to do was sleep. Even his catchphrase was, "With great power comes great need to take a nap."

"Yeah..we do." Grover said as if he just realized this."Annabeth do you know where were going." She pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to Grover. I tried to read it over Grover's shoulder but it was in cursive which was murder on my dyslexic eyes. The first word looked like LHFA-LODBO LHIL so I decided I'd let Grover read it by himself. "You expected us to walk all the way to Long Island?" I'm sure Nico's and my eyes almost popped out of their socket as we stared at her.

She blushed,"Well, its not like I knew you had money." Instead of saying anything Grover waved a taxi down and got in. We quickly followed after and when we all piled into the car the driver asked us where to.

"Long Island, Half-" Annabeth slapped a hand over Grover's mouth before he could continue.

"Long island, please." She said in a sweet voice.

"You kids got enough for that?" He asked. We nodded and the driver started to drive.

Annabeth took her hand away from Grover's mouth and immediately he started complaining,"What was that for?"

"They don't know what Half-Blood Hill is. Whenever I say it they tell me there's no such thing and kick me out." She whispered to us.

"Well that's kind of rude." I commented.

"Why don't you tell them that?" She responded.

After sitting in the taxi for who knows how long, I learned a couple of things. Annabeth had ADHD like Nico and I, and sitting three ADHD kids in a car for a long time may be the stupidest thing that anybody could ever do. When the guy finally stopped Nico and I practically jumped out of the car eager to get some fresh air. The driver looked at us weirdly, but Grover gave him the money and he drove away.

"Now where do we go?" I asked and we all turned towards Annabeth expectantly.

"No idea." She answered. We all stood there looking pretty stupid for a while before Grover decided what to do.

"I'll be back." He said then walked over to the grass, sitting cross legged before dissolving into the ground. I will probably never get used to that.

Grover was gone for a total of two seconds before a monster showed up. It was like it was waiting for us to be alone.

Were any of these monsters normal sized? The thing was huge. It looked like it belonged in one of those Strongest Man In the World episodes. The thing had muscles all over with hair that covered it all. His legs were covered with a regular pair of blue jeans, which I was fine with. His top half was scary enough. He had long horns on top of his head. Oddly, it reminded me of something I just didn't know why. He leaned down as if he was getting ready for a quarterback to yell "Hike." Before I could register what he was about to do, he charged. He was heading right towards us, and all I could do was stand there frozen in fear.

"Run!" Annabeth shouted as she turned around and sprinted down the street. That shook me out of my shock because I turned around and followed behind her, Nico following my example. Even though, the monster was far away at first, he was gaining on us. Then it all clicked, why the thing, or should I say Minotaur, looked so familiar. I remember in greek where we learned about the minotaur. Wasn't this thing killed like 3000 years ago? I took a liking to the minotaur, so I did extra research on it, of course now that it was trying to kill me, I doubt I will be doing another report on him, let alone any report.

"When he gets close jump to the side!" I shouted. From what I remembered the minotaur could only go in one direction, and that was forward.

When the minotaur was close I dove to the side and he flew right pass me. Luckily, Annabeth and Nico did the same. It continued to race on and evetually came to a stop. I leaned on a tree to catch my breath for a few seconds, running from a minotaur was hard work.

"Percy!" Nico shouted, which caused me to look up only to see the minotaur charging towards me arms spread out wide ready to catch me if I tried to dive to the left or right. Not knowing what to do, I stood there, they definitely didn't tell you the minotaur learned from his mistakes on wikipedia. I looked behind me at the tree I'd been leaning on, the branches were low enough to grab onto. So, while thinking 'I'm going to die' I grabbed two big branches, ran up the tree, and did a back flip off of it as the minotaur slammed horn first into the tree.

As it tried to pull its horn out of the tree I stood there in shock. Now if I was watching this on Youtube, I'd probably be thinking that was awesome, but the only thing running through my mind was 'I survived.'

A loud snap broke me out of my thoughts and I jumped out of the way as the minotaur bellowed in pain at the snap of one of his horns. Quickly, I grabbed the minotaur horn and pulled with all my strength until it came out of the tree. Just in time, too, because the minotaur looked like he was ready to snap me like a twig. He breathed heavily through his nose and bent down again.

With the horn in my hand, I akwardly got in a battle stance. He charged, even though he was really close, and I did the first thing that came to mind. I rolled, came up on my knee, and drove the horn into his side. I was ready to run incase the minotaur tried to grab me, but instead he clawed at the horn until he turned into gold dust and blew away with the wind. The horn dropped into the grass and I picked it up. I stood and walked towards Nico and Annabeth, completely drained.

"Well, Nico you were right about one thing." I said.

"W-what's that, Percy?" He stuttered still looking in the direction where the minotaur had been.

"With great power...comes great need to take a nap." And I blacked out.

**So mid-terms are coming up :( so I figured I'd put this chapter up before I started studying. I figured I'd make how Percy got the minotaur horn somewhat the same as how he did in the book. Hope you enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Chapter 6

"You must save me, Perseus Jackson." The woman said. She looked old and weak, but I could tell she was beautiful when she was younger. She had pretty chocolate brown eyes and long curly dark brown hair. Although she seemed powerless, she had a strong and powerful aura around her. She sat in a dangling cage, in a white dress that went below her knees. She had a black poncho that covered the top half of the dress.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was surprised at how my voice sounded so...normal. Usually it sounded distant, as if I was standing a 100 yards away from my voice. Now, it was normal, like I wasn't dreaming.

"I am Hestia. You must listen to me, Perseus, I don't have much time." She stopped for a few seconds as if she expected me to say something. I didn't."You must travel west. You will find help in the west, and they will help you save me. It is important that you save me, Perseus. The olympians are destroying themselves, and that is what they want." She explained.

"That is what who wants?" I questioned.

"You will find out in due time, young demigod. I have been waiting for you for many, many years. You are the only one who can save me, Perseus. Remember, you must travel west and find help. I must go, they are approaching, but I must warn you. They have used me to make a child. You must save him, also. If you do not, he will be the destruction of us all. Goodbye, Perseus. I hope to see you, again. Be ready to face the danger that awaits you." She gave me a small smile and then I was gone.

As I opened my eyes, I shot up quickly. A little too quickly, my vision blurred and I felt as if I was about to fall, but I gripped the bed until the feeling went away and my vision cleared.

"PERCY!" Grover and Nico shouted as they walked into the room. Before I could say anything, I was enveloped in a bear hug by them both.

"Jeez, you guys act like I've been sleeping for days." I said. The sky looked the same as it did when I first fell asleep.

"Percy, you've been out for two days." Grover told me. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, we've been worried, but Percy, you should see this place. It's amazing." Of course Nico was quick to change the subject.

"Well, I need some fresh air, can we go outside?" My legs were stiff and my arms felt weak, and I didn't like the feeling. I pulled the covers off of me and swung my legs off the bed. I stumbled a little as I took my first steps in two days. Nico quickly stabled me and I put my arm around his shoulder. We walked outside and I admit the place did look great. Greenest grass I've ever seen, and the sun beamed down on the whole place as if it was being controlled. There were a kids walking around in Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, which I noticed Grover and Nico had on. Some were playing volleyball, walking around, and even shooting arrows. There was an open-aired pavilion, an amphitheatre, and a circular arena. This definitely was not what I had in mind when I thought about camps. There was a fire pit near the cabins, but it looked like it hadn't been used in a long time.

Grover and Nico must've noticed me looking at it,"That's supposedly Hestia's place. She tends to the fire. But some of the campers told me she's been missing for nearly 18 years." Grover explained. 18 years? When Hestia said she'd been waiting many years, I didn't think it was THAT long. I felt bad, for a moment I had completely forgotten about the goddess.

"We need to talk, guys. Where's Annabeth?" For some reason I felt as if she needed to be apart of this, too.

"We can talk later, you need to meet Chiron." Nico told me.

"And don't forget about Mr.D." Grover added in.

"Who could?"

"Guys, this is URGENT." I pleaded as they dragged me towards the big house.

"Percy, you just woke up from sleeping for two days, you can't have something that important to say, it can wait." Nico responded and they continued to pull me along side them. They had no idea.

When we entered there were two men sat at a table playing some card game. There were two invisible people playing with them and after what I went through I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was.

There was a man in a wheelchair with a blanket over his legs, he had a thin beard, a tweed jacket, and thinning brown hair. While the other guy had curly black hair, that looked closed to purple, a Hawaiian shirt on, and a forming beer belly. He looked like he'd been drinking since he took his first steps as a baby.

Nico and Grover led me over to the table," Hey, Chiron, look! Percy woke up." Grover said happily.

"Great, another one," The guy, who I figured was Mr.D, grunted.

The guy who I figured was Chiron turned around,"Ah, Perseus Jackson, you have finally awoken. You sure did make your friends worry." He smiled at me. He seemed nice enough, unlike Mr.D who sat unhappily sipping on a diet coke."I am Chiron."

"Nice to meet you, call me Percy." We shook hands and he gestured for me to sit down. Honestly, I didn't want to, there were only two free seats and the invisible people sat there. Sitting on an invisible person was not something on my wishlist. Not wanting to be rude, though, I sat down anyway. The floating cards dropped on the table. I guess that was a winning hand because Mr.D sighed dramatically and dropped his cards on the table. I guess he was used to losing, which was a surprise because he looked he could outgamble anybody. Chiron put down his cards, also.

"Now, Percy, do you remember everything that happened?" He asked.

"Yeah, the minotaur, the passing out, the-" I stopped myself from saying the dream. I knew I could trust Chiron but I wanted to go over this with Grover, Nico, and Annabeth before deciding who else to tell.

"The telling me I was right." Nico boasted. If he didn't save me, I probably would've replied with some smart retort.

"Whatever, Nico."

"Please take this pointless conversation elsewhere. And I supposed I MUST say welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Now get out before I send you back to your father, as a dolphin." His eyes lit up as he was thinking about turning me into a dolphin. Who the hell was this guy?

"Come, Percy, I will give you a tour." Chiron said before I could say anything to Mr.D.

"Who the hell does that guy think he is?" I scoffed as we walked out of the big house.

"Be careful of what you say, Percy. Mr.D is just not happy that he was sent here as a punishment by his father." Chiron explained as if it justified the way Mr.D acted.

"Whose his father?" I asked.

"Zeus." He replied simply. That guy was related to Zeus, the almighty powerful Zeus? I tried to think of all the gods whose name started with a D. I came to the conclusion that only one god could look like he could down 3 kegs of beer before I could drink a sip.

"That's Dionysus, the wine dude?"

"Names are a powerful thing. I advise that you not use them so freely." Chiron responded.

"And Mr.D doesn't like it when you call him 'the wine dude' so try not use it around him." Grover added in. Nico shuddered as if he felt the wrath of Mr.D and he probably did.

With all that being said Chiron started on the tour. We passed a strawberry field, an armory, stables; and I swear I saw a horse with wings in it. He told me stuff like the pavilion was where we a and there are battles in the arena, and no, they werent battles to the death. Still, what kind of camp has battles with REAL weapons anyway. We passed the kids playing volleyball, kids shooting arrows, and kids just walking around not really doing anything. Chiron showed me a huge forest where they had Capture The Flag, chariot races, and campers went to fight monsters.

"They fight monsters willingly?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, it's good practice." He answered.

After that we walked over to the cabins and they all looked completely different. They were placed in a 'U' shape. There were twelve of them. Each had a large number above the door withs odds on the left and evens on the right. Number nine looked like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven looked as if it was made of solid gold. In the center of the field was the firepit, Hestia's firepit. There were two cabins in front and they were bigger than the rest. Cabin one was the biggest of the twelve, lightning bolts seemed to streak across the big bronze doors. Cabin two walls were carved with images of peacocks and it seemed more feminine. Without having to ask I already knew whose Cabins they were. Zeus and Hera's. The cabin that I liked the most was cabin three, though. It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long, low, and solid. The outer walls were studded with pieces of seashell and coral. Cabin five was a blood red color, and whoever painted it did a terrible job. Cabin eleven looked like the most normal cabin. Well, it was the only cabin that looked like a regular camp cabin. The wood was peeling and it looked old. Two boys about my age with orange hair and mischievous smiles walked out and they looked as if they were capable of being professional thieves.

"Percy, your cabin is number three. I am surprised you have lived this long." I guess he saw my face because he continued,"Do not mistake my words, Percy. You and Nico are VERY powerful demigods and the gods fear that you both will cause...problems." What was that supposed to mean?

"What kind of problems?" I could tell there was a whole lot more than what Chiron was telling me.

"In time, both you and Nico will know." He said. Honestly, I was getting tired of people telling me in time I will know. Why couldnt they just tell me now?

Before I could dwell on it Chiron stood. Yes, I know he's in a wheelchair, but the blanket fell off his lap to reveal horse legs. Horse freaking legs. All this mythical creatures stuff was giving me a headache.

After Chiron galloped away it was just Nico, Grover, and me. Finally.

"Guys, we need to talk. Where's Annabeth?"

**This chapter was just kind of a filler, a really long filler. Hope you enjoy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

"Percy, I'm sure it's just a dream." Grover responded nervously. I'm sure he knew it wasnt 'just a dream.' I gave Grover a flat look, he of all people knew what type of dreams I had. This was far from the regular, which consisted of a donut chasing me yelling 'It's payback time!'

"I seriously doubt that. I've been talking to people and from what I've learned demigods don't have normal dreams. I think Hestia really does want Percy to save her." Annabeth said.

"Thanks, Annabeth, I was hoping somebody would say that." Grover replied sarcastically, starting an argument between the two.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" It was the first thing Nico had said since I told them about my dream so, of course, everyone turned towards him.

"We have to go save her!" I told them, confidently.

"Percy, you don't even know how to actually fight, yet. You can't just go around saving goddesses just because you beat one monster." Grover said. Well, that sure didn't dampen my mood. I guess Grover was right, in a way, it still doesn't change how I feel, though.

"Stop being such a party pooper, Grover. All we have to do is stay a couple days, get some training, steal some food and supplies, then we can head out. All within a week! It'll be great." Nico responded. It seemed like a good idea to me.

"I don't know, guys. Maybe we should tell Chiron." Annabeth suggested. I'm sure we all looked at her a little weirdly. I mean I've been kicked out of a my fair share of schools for reasons I'd rather not say, so going to tell an adult, even if he was half horse, was not something I wanted to do. I'm sure Nico felt the same as me.

"Why?" I asked.

"It could possibly benefit us more than stealing food and supplies and Chiron will most likely know what we're going against so he'll give us proper training. Plus, I heard if you leave camp without permission you could be kicked out and never allowed to return again." She answered. Does she always find a way to stump people? She had pretty good reasons too, I'd never tell her that, though.

"Maybe we should tell Chiron." Nico looked thoughtful. From what I've learned about Nico over the past couple of years, he's pretty stubborn so for him to agree with Annabeth maybe it was a good idea to tell him.

"Then I guess we're telling Chiron." I said. I stood and dusted the sand off my butt.

"Are you sure about this, Percy?" Grover was biting his nails again, something he did when he was scared or nervous. One thing you should know about Grover is he gets scared easily, and somehow we always find ourselves in a situation where Grovers feels the need to bite his fingernails.

"Nope! He can't do anything that bad, though, right?"

"Don't jinx it, Percy! You know you're known for that." Grover responded while Nico agreed wholeheartedly; some friends.

10 minutes. That's how long we've been waiting for Chiron to get back from his conversation with Mr. D. We'd told Chiron about my dream and almost immediately he excused himself and went in the back with Mr.D.

"They're starting to scare me." Grover said.

"Grover you were scared before we even came here." I pointed out. Grover glared but didnt say anything. We waited a little while longer before Chiron came back in the room. If I had liked him, I probably would have asked where Mr.D went, but I didn't.

"Percy, this information you have given us is very, very important. Now, before I continue, I must ask, are you leaving anything out?"

"No, sir." I told him.

"Okay, Percy, we would like to give you a quest, but I suggest you stay a little while and train for it because believe me it will be hard to complete and the monsters you encounter will be far worse than the minotaur." He explained.

"I would like that." I said.

"Okay then, Percy. Since I'm assuming this is your team," he looked at Annabeth, Grover, and Nico," I will ask some of our camps best fighters to train you. Then we can see how well you have improved in Friday's game of Capture The Flag."

Friday. That's four days from now. I hope that's enough time to prepare. Even if it wasn't though, what would it change?

"Do not think too much on it, Percy. Enjoy your days here at Camp Half-Blood, it is only your first day. Besides it's almost dinner time." As if it was waiting for his cue, a conch horn blew."Well, I guess it's time for the campers to meet you." With that being said we followed Chiron outside. A bunch of campers were outside now, all wearing similar outfits, some made it more stylish than others. They were all heading to the pavilion, I'm guessing for dinner.

"Nico, Grover I suggest you sit with Percy for today so he can follow rituals." Grover and Nico nodded as Chiron pointed towards an empty table. I wonder what rituals he was talking about? Did we have to pray? I was never really good at doing that. Honestly, if I was ever really talking to god..or gods, in this case, it'd be a pretty awkward conversation.

After everyone was seated, people popped out of trees. There is no sarcasm at all in that statement. Girls, to be exact, popped out of the trees and came out of the woods with plates of food. Fruits, bread, and barbecue. If I wasn't so hungry and if the food didn't smell so good I probably would've fainted. I decided to faint after I ate, though.

After I loaded my plate, I was about to dig in but Grover and Nico stopped me.

"You got to give a portion to the gods." Nico explained as he got up. I noticed everybody else getting up and scraping the best part of their plates into a fire. Gods like the smell of burning food? If that's not weird, I don't know what is. I stood in line behind Nico, anyway. Nico scraped some giant strawberries into the fire and muttered something that sounded like Hades.

As Nico stepped aside I scraped my pile of grapes into the fire. Again, I was surprised. The smell of the burning grapes was amazing. It smelled like all the best foods in the world. "Uh, Poseidon." I muttered after I got over the smell and walked back to the table with Nico.

After devouring our food, we sat and talked. Apparently, we have a campfire sing along after dinner.

When everyone was done Mr.D stood," Much to my disappointment, I suppose it's my job to tell you brats the activities of this week. There will be Capture the flag this Friday. And we also have a new camper, I advise you all treat him with respect he's a son of The Big Three just like Rico over here. Pierre Jenkins." I probably would've laughed at him for getting Nico's name wrong if he didnt do the same thing to me. Seriously, Pierre Jenkins? So, much for 'treat him with respect.' Chiron whispered something in his ear."Oh. Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Hurray. Congratulations. Anyway, you all may proceed outside for the bonfire." I think my dislike for Mr.D just increased greatly.

"Don't worry about that, Pierre. He does that to everybody." Nico said.

"Oh, I can see that, Rico." We glared at each other while Grover laughed at us.

After the sing along everyone was sent to their cabins. As I opened the door to my cabin the smell of sea salt hit me. It was great. I'd always loved the sea and now I knew why. Before going any further, I tripped over a shoe box. Who would put that there? I picked it up and looked inside. A note.

_Percy,_

_Lenny told me it's good luck to keep a souvenir of your first monster, so here's the minotaur horn that you used to beat it. We're gonna need some luck._

_Grover_

__I laughed as I picked up the minotaur horn, it had dried blood on the tip of it. You gotta love Grover. I fell asleep with the smell of sea salt in my nose, a minotaur horn in my hand, and a smile on my face.

**I probably wouldve uploaded a lot faster but my wWiFi has been acting up lately and my teachers are giving alot more homework. But here it is, hope you enjoy! This chapter is also just a filler the next chapter will have some action. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO.**

Chapter 8

"Percy, you take guard at the creek, Chris you.." I zoned out after hearing my position as I put on my armor. If you haven't guessed it by now, today is capture the flag. Chiron said he would watch us closely to see how well we have improved, but I haven't seen him yet so I figured he was running late or something. Honestly, I don't think I've improved much anyway, none of the swords I've practiced with suited me well.

In the five days I've been at Camp Half-Blood I've learned a few things, though. One: Ares kids are the meanest, ugliest, and biggest kids I've ever known. Two: If you want junk food, like a donut, for example, you talk to the Hermes Cabin. How they got it though, I had no idea. Three: Do not, under any circumstances, mess with the Apollo cabin. They'll make you talk in rhymes for at least a week. (Nico got a little dose of that) And last, the Aphrodite cabin and Naiads are _huge _flirts. Of course, I didnt really expect anything less from the Aphrodite cabin, but when I caught a naiad waving, flirtatiously, at me under the water, I almost fell out of my canoe which caused her to giggle like crazy.

Speaking of canoes, I'd say that was the only thing I was good at. I was_terrible _ at archery and I was literally slower than a tree. I understand that with Posiedon being my father that I would be good at canoeing but I couldn't exactly challenge a cyclops to a canoe race, now could I?

When I was about to ask when it started the conch horn blew and kids, that were taking offense, ran off in different directions. I stood my ground at the creek hoping no Ares kids would come this way. The Athena cabin managed to persuade the Ares cabin, the Demeter cabin, and Nico to work with them. Of course, Grover and I called Nico a traitor like any good friends would have, but Nico just protested as he usually did. Grover and I were with the rest of the cabins. Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. I'd say we had this in the bag, but the Stoll brothers told me to never underestimate the Athena cabin. The Stoll brothers were Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes, and after getting my wallet back from them, I took a liking to them. They were twins with brown hair and blue eyes. The only reason I could tell them apart was because Travis was taller than Connor. They were pranksters and usually pranked the Demeter cabin.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice a couple of Ares kids coming my way until they were right in front of me.

"Hey guys, we got fresh meat! And he's all alone." The biggest guy said with a smirk on his face. Well, I guess I learned something else today. Ares kids like to play dirty. Which is bad for me.

"You guys know the rules, no maiming." I responded nervously. Getting beat up by a bunch of ugly kids was not on my to-do list today.

"Who cares about dessert? It's time to break in the newcomer." He replied. Well, I guess I was gonna get a free visit to my uncle Hades.

I held the unbalanced sword up ready to try and defend myself in any kind of way. The Ares kids stepped forward and I stepped back. There was no need to act like I wasn't scared, I'm sure my face said it all. We repeated this until if I took another step I'd be in the creek. That's when he swung his sword and I brought mine up to meet his. Seeing as I just felt the force of his sword, I think he really was trying to kill me. I figured I could hold out for about five more seconds. The training from Clarisse, a big Ares girl who insisted on calling me Prissy, wasn't really helping me at the moment. I figured this guy had years of training, too, so my chances of winning was 0. When the pressure was too much I stepped back, into the creek.

I'm not sure what happened, but as my foot made contact with the water strength surged through me. I pushed up and the guy backed off. He swung again and I parried easily, shocking them. This continued and I could tell the Ares guy was getting angrier and angrier by the minute because he was getting more reckless. When he swung again, I hit the hilt of his sword and twisted sending his sword flying to the ground, a disarming move Clarisse taught me. Before he could register what happened I flipped my sword and hit him in the face with the base of my sword. Almost immediately he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The two other guys just stood their looking shocked. Then one of them finally snapped out of it, "You're gonna pay for that, punk." He said. That seemed to get the other one out of his daze because he started towards me along with the other one. Two against one was so unfair. Gods, I really hate Ares kids. Then, I felt this tugging in my gut and next thing I know the two guys are being blasted in the face with water from the creek. They fell on the floor coughing as a Hermes kid came running across the border with the other teams flag in hand. The Athena kids stopped chasing after hearing the conch horn signalling the end of the game. We won. I looked on the ground at the three kids I'd just beat and decided that I liked Capture the Flag. I liked it a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

"I believe you're ready." Chiron stated. It was Saturday afternoon and he had called us into the big house."I've been informed that you, Percy, took on three of our best Ares kids, alone. Nico, you summoned an army of the undead to give a couple of Hermes kids wedgies, which by the way, was uncalled for. If you weren't leaving, you would've lost your dessert privileges. And Annabeth defeating Clarisse is not an easy thing to do." Chiron had that I'm-proud-of-you look. There was only about one time I was given that look and that was when I made it through a whole school year without getting in trouble, or suspended, or...well, you get the idea. My mom had given me this look that one time and now Chiron was giving it to me so to say I was happy would be an understatement. "Now I believe you can handle this, but before I say more, you must accept the quest."

I knew I was going to accept the quest since I couldn't just leave Hestia to rot, but I didn't understand why Chiron didnt want to tell us now. "Why?" Annabeth spoke up before I could.

Chiron waited as if he was choosing his words carefully," I fear..that the information that I have will change your thoughts on what you should do. That is why I need you to accept the quest first. I am sorry if that disturbs you."

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind, I accept the quest." I told him.

"Can your friends say the same?" Both, Chiron and I looked at them simultaneously. Grover was biting whatever was left of his fingernails, Annabeth looked as if she was off in another world, and Nico looked serious for the first time since we've been to camp.

"If Percy's in, I'm in." Nico said. I smiled at Nico and we both looked at Grover expectantly.

He stopped chewing his nails and looked at us,"Yeah, right. Percy go, we go, got it." Then he went back to chewing his nails. Now, there was only one left.

"Annabeth, you have to go." Nico tried."You're a part of the group, now."

"I'm..apart of the...group?" She repeated.

"Yeah, we come together, we stick together. That's the way it works." Nico explained.

"Since when?" Grover asked.

Nico smacked Grover in the back of the head and if I was standing next to him I would have, too.

Annabeth laughed,"Well, if that's the way it works, then I guess I'm in. And if I'm in a group, does that mean I get to smack Grover in the back of the head, too?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No!"

Annabeth smirked,"Majority rules." She then smacked Grover on the back of the head. Grover glared at all of us while rubbing his head, but remained quiet.

Chiron started laughing," You four are a peculiar group. Now that you have accepted the quest, Percy, since you are the quest leader, you need to go see the oracle."

"Okay, where is she?" I asked.

"In the attic."

"She lives in the...attic?"

Chiron mumbles something and then nods at me. Well, okay then. I nod and head towards the stairs. After a couple flights of stairs I came to a green trap door. I pulled the cord and climbed up the ladder, I was greeted with the smell of mildew.

The room was filled with greek souvenirs. Flags, shields, weapons. It still had normal attic stuff though, cobwebs were everywhere.

Then, the door slammed shut. My father may be Posiedon, but I've seen enough horror movies to last me a lifetime. And right about now, this would be the moment where the curious girl meets the killer because she decided to investigate instead of run. Even though I knew that, I still managed to move forward. Then, I saw the woman. I was positive she was dead, and had been dead for a long time. She was shriveled up, sitting on a stool in a tie-dyed dress.

When she sat up, I swear I almost died of a heart attack.

I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo. Approach and ask.

"Uh...what am I suppose to do?" I said after I got over the shock of hearing the ancient voice in my head.

Green mist swirled around and my mom appeared. No, not literally, but the mist created her. "You shall go west to retrieve the forgotten goddess," she spoke," you shall find help when it is needed most, you shall save the heir of the hearth, and you shall see death to succeed in the end."

You shall see death to succeed in the end is the only line that sent my world crashing down. Did I have to die to bring back Hestia? The woman slumped back on the stool. I already knew she wouldn't come back to answer my questions, and honestly, I'm not even sure if I would have wanted her to.

"What did she say?" Chiron questioned as I walked downstairs.

"You shall go west to retrieve the forgotten goddess, you shall find help when it is needed most, you shall save the heir of the hearth, and.." I had trouble getting the last part out. I mean, who wouldn't?

"And?" Everyone asked.

"And you shall see death to succeed in the end." I'm sure I saw all of their faces drop at the same time. Grover started biting his nails again. How does he even have anything left to chew?

"Percy, prophecies usually have double meanings, do not take too much time trying to figure out the meaning of them." I decided to take Chiron's advice, besides I was never good at puzzles. "Now we must prepare you for your quest. I'm afraid that during the 18 years that Hestia has been gone, the gods have been fighting more than usual. Without Hestia to keep the peace, the gods could destroy each other. I figure they cannot last much longer. Soon they will start to choose sides and a war will break out. You bringing Hestia back will stop this, but you must hurry, the gods have bad tempers and their patience has been wearing thin for 18 years. I don't think they can take much more. I'm sure the monsters you must defeat to save Hestia will not be easy. So be careful."

Well, Chiron sure knows how to pressure a guy. "Don't worry, Chiron. I'll bring Hestia back. No matter what." I told him.

"I'm not worried, Percy. I believe in you; all of you. Now, let's get you ready for your quest." He puts his hand on my shoulder and we walked (or in Chiron case, galloped) out of the big house.

LINEBREAK

"Percy, before you go, I have something for you." Chiron said. He then held out a pen. "It's a gift from your father."

My father gave me a pen? Seriously, after missing 17 birthdays, that's the best he could do? "He gave me a pen?" I took it from Chiron.

"Uncap the pen." I listened and uncapped the pen. As the cap came off the pen got longer and heavier until it became a sword. Celestial bronze with a double blade and a grip wrapped in leather. I take back what I said. Very cool, dad, very cool.

"Thank you, Chiron."

"I am just delivering, you can say thank you to your father when you get the chance. Now, the pen is enchanted so it will always come back to your pocket, so you can't lose it." I had never been able to keep a pen, so that was definitely good news. I nodded as I examined the sword. "It's name is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide?" I asked. Ancient greek had been coming to me more fluently, now that I was at camp. The lessons with the Athena cabin helped that, I guess. Although, I don't think they liked me too much.

"Yes." Chiron confirmed. Chiron and I went down the hill to join the others. "This is Argus." He made hand gestures to a man with eyes everywhere. On his cheekbones, forehead, and hands. It felt like they all were looking at me, which they probably were. It creeped me out like when I was a little kid and I thought self portraits of people were following my every movement. "Argus will take you into the city, but thats as far as we can go. Now do you have your ambrosia squares, nectar, and drachma?"

"Yes, Chiron. I checked." Annabeth answered.

"3 times." Grover added in which got him an elbow to the stomach.

"Good make sure you iris message me to fill me in. And make sure you don't take too much ambrosia and nectar it will-"

"Literally burn you up, we know Chiron." We finished for him. Chiron reminded of an overprotective mom who was trying to tell the older brother all the things not to do while watching his little sister. I found it nice.

We piled into the car and soon we were heading into the city.

"Are we ready for this?" Nico asked as we watched Argus drive away, his hand still watching us.

"We don't really have a choice, but there is one little pit stop we have to make before we start this." I responded.

"Where's that?" Grover asked.

"My home."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

"Oh, percy, you're okay!" My mom said as she crushed my rib cage. For someone shorter and smaller than me, she sure was strong. And even though I was having a little trouble breathing, I loved it. Yes, I'm a mama's boy, but you try sleeping in a cabin by yourself knowing your mom's worrying because you've disappeared and probably wanted by the cops. Yeah, that's a lot. "Where have you been?" She asked after letting go.

"Camp Half-Blood." I answered.

"And they let you go?" She nearly shouted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Percy, if you went to camp half-blood, you should know that you are a powerful demigod. Now that you know, you're not safe here." My mom looked sad. I know she won't be happy with the news.

"I know, mom, but I'm on a quest." I told her.

"A quest! That's even worse." She put her hand over her forehead.

"I know, mom, but I have to do this." I said confidently.

"Oh, you even have that look in your eyes. I hate that look." She commented sadly. I'm sure she was talking about my you-can't-change-my-mind look. I smiled at her as everybody else came in. "Hi Grover, Nico, and..."

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Likewise." She then turned to me, "So are you going to tell me about this quest, Percy?"

LINEBREAK

"Percy make sure you keep in contact with me." My mom told me as I grabbed my keys.

"Okay mom." I said as she hugged me.

"I love you, Percy."

"Love you too." I hurried out the door before my mom could give me another hug, she had the tendency to do that. I had a lot of questions I wanted to ask her, but I decided to wait until I came back; if I came back.

"I'm sitting in the front." Nico said

"No you're not, I am!" Grover argued.

"Yes I am!" Nico responded.

"No you're not!"

"Percy!" They said at the same time. They usually did this if we were going somewhere in my car.

"Both of you, get in the back." I finalized and they grumbled as opened the door to get in the backseat. Annabeth laughed as she sat in the front seat and I got in the car.

"Why does she get to sit in the front?" Nico asked.

"Because she's not fighting over it like you two idiots." I answered. Nico and Grover mumbled some more but it tuned out as I started the car. I pulled out of the parking space and drove down the road.

"So where exactly west are we suppose to be heading?" I asked.

"Waddaya mean?" Grover asked.

"Like does anybody have a specific state in mind?"

"How about we go to Las Vegas" Nico suggested.

"Why Las Vegas?"

"Because I like Las Vegas." Nico said as if it was obvious.

"Okay, Nico's not making suggestions anymore." I responded.

"How about we go by our instincts." Annabeth said.

"Percy's instincts usually lead to bad things." Grover whispered to Annabeth like I couldn't hear him.

"Shut up, Grover."

"Well, my instincts usually leads to good things, so I think we'll be okay. Besides, does anybody have any other ideas?" Well, she got him there. She was really good at that.

"Fine, we go with our instincts." Grover said as I got on the highway.

LINEBREAK

"Maybe we should go to a hotel." Nico said.

"I think we should, too." I agreed. I had been driving for hours and I was getting tired. It was about 3 in the morning and I had been up since 7. Before anybody could protest I got off the highway and drove down an empty road.

"Did you have to choose a dark road with no cars? Dark roads always lead to bad things." Grover whined.

"Grover, it's not like cannibals are come out and try to eat us. Calm down." I replied.

"You never know, Percy."

"Yeah, wel-"

"Percy, look out!" Annabeth yelled. My head turned so quickly, I'm surprised I didnt get a whiplash injury. I slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel to avoid whatever was coming at us head on.

The car tilted until it flipped over and repeated the action over and over again. I groaned as the pain shot up my body immediately. There was a piece of glass in my arm and I could feel the blood dripping off my head. I unbuckled my seat and smashed onto the roof of the car. I groaned even more.

"Percy.." someone whispered. I turned over to see annabeth trying to pull her seat belt off. I could see her shirt dampening on her side. "Percy..they're coming." I looked in the backseat, Grover and Nico were knocked out cold. I didnt have time to examine them before Annabeth spoke again. "They're coming, Percy."

"Whose coming?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think they want to ask if we're okay. My seatbelt is stuck. Help." I tried to unbuckle her seatbelt but it wouldn't let go. "They're getting closer, Percy."

I gave up on unbuckling the seatbelt and tried to think of something else to do. I dug in my pockets looking for Riptide. I searched the ground. "They're almost here, Percy. Hurry!" Annabeth said urgently as I found Riptide. I uncapped it and it grew into the sword, the bronze having a faint glow. I took the seatbelt in my hands and cut it with riptide. Annabeth slammed on the ground as I did. She got a painful look on her face, but didnt say anthing.

"We have to get out of the car, Percy." She said. I nodded as I turned and opened my car door. I crawled out followed by Annabeth. I groaned as I stood up and Annabeth did too, while holding her side. The red spot on her side had gotten bigger. I looked over to where Annabeth was looking.

There were two of them. At least we were even, but with Annabeth's side, I was sure she couldnt do much. The men were on horses; pegasus. Over the time I had stayed at camp, I learned that I could talk to horses. Maybe even other things, anything created by my dad. The pegasus that the guys were on didn't sound too happy with them hitching a ride. They were saying words I didn't even know existed.

When they were close enough to be seen clearly, they hopped off. I gripped Riptide harder and I could see Annabeth reaching for her dagger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Annabeth." The one on the right side said. They were twins, black eyes, black hair, and evil looking smirks; but maybe that was because there was close to no light.

"How do you know my name?" Annabeth asked as she held her dagger tightly.

"It's a secret. Now, you and Percy have to come with us." He replied.

"That's not gonna happen." I said as I raised Riptide.

"Oh, come on, Percy. You don't have to make this hard on yourselves." The one on the left said.

"I prefer things the hard way." I retorted.

He smirked," I like your style, kid, but me and my brother prefer the easy way."

_That's because you're scared you can't take them. These guys are easy, dude._One of the horses said.

"Oh really, why is that?" I asked. I hope the horse was right.

They looked uneasy for a moment,"Well, we can't kill our bait, now can we?" Bait?

"You're bait?" Annabeth questioned as if she was reading my thoughts.

"Oh no, Annabeth. You can't get information out of us. Of course, seeing as you're a child of Athena, I guess it's in your nature. I think we've done far too much talking, though." He reached behind and pulled out two swords. I got in my battle stance. I hope the other didn't decide to attack Annabeth, I didnt think she could handle it with her wound.

The one the left charged and swiped one of his swords down. I parried it with ease, but pain shot up my arm. I had completely forgotten about the large piece of glass sticking out of my arm. I'm sure the guy saw the pain that spread across my face because he smirked.

_Get to the water, Percy._At first I thought it was a horse, but this voice didnt sound like a horse's. It sounded older, much older than a horse could live. _Get to the water, Percy. To your right, down the hill._ It said. I trusted the voice, but what if they didnt follow and went after Grover and Nico. _They won't. They want you not them, Percy. You must go or you will not beat them. Trust me._

The guy swung again and I blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. While he recovered I grabbed Annabeth's hand and ran.

"Don't run, Percy. You'll just make it harder on yourself." The other shouted. They both ran after us like the voice said. Somewhere along the hill, I tripped and sadly pulled Annabeth along with me. We tumbled down the hill and it added to the pain. Annabeth smashed into a tree and it stopped both of us. Not being hurt nearly as bad as Annabeth I managed to get to my feet. I looked up, the twins were making their way down the hill, slowly. I checked to see if Annabeth was breathing and when she was I struggled to pick her up. I placed her arm around my shoulder and stumbled the rest of the way down the hill. I could hear the twins getting closer but I was two steps away from the pond. I placed Annabeth on the ground gently and stepped into the pond. Almost instantly, the pain disappeared. The large piece of glass slid slowly and painlessly out of my arm and fell into the pond. The wound closed until it was just a white mark. I felt great. They finally reached the bottom of the hill and I got in my battle stance again.

"You can't beat me, Percy. There's no reason to fight me or run." He smiled at me.

"Dude, you talk too much." I said. He gritted his teeth, then charged. He swung his sword, I parried and kicked him in his stomach again. This time he went flying and hit a tree. He slumped down and didnt get back up. The other one looked surprised. He reached behind him and brought his sword out. Atleast he only had one. He came at me, recklessly. He swung and I blocked it easily. I pushed up and swung my sword down, but he jumped back before my sword made contact. He swung low, I jumped, and hit him with the hilt with my sword. He staggered a little but regained his composure. He swung again and I knocked it to the side and elbowed him. This time he collapsed on the ground. I took a deep breath.

I bent down to Annabeth not knowing what to do, she was barely breathing now. I looked at the white line on my arm, then at Annabeth. Gods, I hope this worked. I lifted up her shirt enough to see the wound. I then placed my hand on her stomach and watched as the water washed over her stomach. The gash started to close until again it was a white line like mine. I kept my hand on her stomach until Annabeth's eyes started to flutter open.

"Percy? What happened?" She asked as she looked around.

"No time to explain. We have to go." I held my hand out and she took it. I pulled her up and immediately started up the hill.

"Come on, we have to get Grover and Nico." She nodded and headed to the car. I crawled in the car and grabbed Grover and pulled him out. I did the same for Nico. They both were still unconscious.

"Now what?" Annabeth asked.

I thought for a moment but came up blank. _The pegasus, Percy, use the pegasus._

"The pegasus." I told her as I put Grover arm around me and walked toward the pegasus that were having a weird conversation.

_Dude, you came back. I knew you could take them. I told you he could take them, Maury._The black stallion said to the other one that was brown.

_Blackjack, i told you to stop calling me Maury. My name is Maurice._ I could tell how annoyed the brown one was.

_Yeah sure , whatever, Maury_Blackjack must've been excited he was jumping around as if he was ready for a fight. I didn't know pegasus were such energetic horses.

"Hey, Maurice and Blackjack, we need your help. You gotta get us out of here." I told them.

_Yeah, whatever you say, boss. _They both looked pretty happy to get away.

_Anything is better than those two._Maurice said.

_Hop on, boss._

"You don't have to call me boss." I told him as I put Grover on Blackjack.

"Okay. Are you talking to the horses?" Annabeth asked. She looked bewildered and it was actually a funny look.

"Yeah, who else would I be talking to." I replied as I took Nico out of her arms and put him on Maurice.

Annabeth looked at me weirdly, but I chose to ignore it. I climbed onto Blackjack and waited for Annabeth to get on Maurice.

_Where to, boss?_

"Not really sure, yet, but go west." I told him. With that being said, we took off, heading west.

_Good job, Percy._

_Thanks...dad._

**It's been a while, so here's two chapters. I should have another chapter within the next week. Hope you enjoy. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

_Donuts. Bring back lots of donuts._ BlackJack told me as Annabeth and I walked towards a dollar store. We had been traveling for a long time and I'm sure Maurice and Blackjack needed a break. Grover and Nico still hadn't woken up, but Grover had been muttering "food" for the past hour so i figured he was okay. I was hoping I could say the same for Nico.

When we rounded the corner Annabeth pulled me in for a hug. It took me by surprise, but I still managed to wrap my arms around her.

Before I could enjoy the close proximity between us, or even get over the shock of it, she told me the reason behind the hug. "Don't look. We're being followed." As if she had known me for years, she put her hands in my hair and held my head down so I couldn't look. "I said don't look, Percy." I gave a nervous chuckle and muttered an apology.

"How long have they been following us?" I whispered. I figured we had about ten more seconds before whoever was following us got suspicious of the seemingly long hug, not that I was complaining.

"They were flying, too. It's been about a half an hour." She replied. I nodded and stepped away. We went into The Dollar Tree and started browsing. I wasn't sure what we were really looking for. Snacks, drinks, maybe another pair of clothes. I grabbed two boxes of donuts, a bottle of cherry coke, a bag of fritos for Nico, and a bag of garden salsa sun chips for Grover. While walking to pay for the stuff I bumped into someone. I stumbled and she fell onto the floor.

"Sorry." I said as I offered her a hand. She accepted and I pulled her up. She had dark brown eyes and glossy black hair that was in a long single braid. She was a little shorter than me, but looked the same age, nonetheless.

She stared for a while before whispering,"You must be him."

I thought I might've heard her wrong. "Huh?"

"Uhmm..nothing. Thanks." She responded before quickly walking away. Weird. I picked up the bag of chips I had dropped and went to pay. Annabeth was already waiting at the door, so I payed for my stuff and joined her.

"What did that girl say?" She asked as we walked out of the store.

"Nothing, actually. She was pretty weird. Why?"

"Her and that boy are the ones following us." She whispered as the the girl and a boy came out of the doors. Honestly, they would make terrible spies, they werent being very discreet about following us. I'll admit the boy was handsome, with cropped blond hair and bright sky blue eyes. He looked about an inch taller than me, with an athletic build and tanned arms. Although, I had the same build as him, he looked a lot more experienced than I was. If they were enemies like the twins I wasn't sure I would be able to beat them as easily.

We reached Blackjack and Maurice and they were exactly as we left them.

_Did you get some donuts, boss? _Blackjack asked as we approached them.

"Uh, yeah, I got the donuts, Blackjack." I answered.

"You got the donuts for the horses?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah." I opened the boxes of donuts and placed them on the ground, not really knowing what to do."I hope you guys didn't want a certain type of donuts." I said akwardly as they dug in.

"This is too weird." Annabeth said as she walked over to where we layed Nico and Grover.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed as I sat next to Grover. Since he was muttering about food, hopefully the smell of his favorite chips would bring him out of this coma like state. Before I could get the bag open, though, there was a low menacing growl. Very slowly, both, Annabeth and I stood up and turned around. I didn't know which one of us was more scared. There was a huge black dog, with eyes glowing the color of fire, and large fangs. Before either one of us could do anything, it pounced. The thing landed on top of me, bringing me to the ground, and immediately started cutting through my chest like it was paper. I could feel the pain of it's claws going deeper and deeper with each swipe of its paw. I knew I was done for.

Only two lines of the prophecy came to mind while I was being ripped to streads. _You shall see death to succeed in the end _and _You shall find help when it is needed most. _This couldn't be the end, we had barely started.

_You shall find help when it is needed most. _Who could help me from this?

And even though I was close to death, I was aware of everything. The screams of Annabeth, the worried voices of Blackjack and Maurice in my head, the blood leaking out of me and spreading onto the ground, and the footsteps. How I heard it through all that is a mystery to me, but I heard it, regardless of my surroundings.

_You shall find help when it is needed most. _I was hoping those lines were true more and more as the footsteps grew louder and louder.

Maybe I had lost too much blood or maybe the beast had finally did what it came to do. All I know is my eyes closed way before the footsteps reached us.

**It's a short chapter but hope you enjoy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

I was lying face down. Floating. The waves carried my body up and down. You float on water, yeah I knew that. You didn't breath in water, though, and yet here I was breathing in water. Sea water. I opened my eyes. where was I? What happened? Questions ran through my mind to fast for me to think of an answer. I felt my chest, no cuts or gashes. Did I live through that attack? how could that be possible? I decided that none of these questions would be answered if I just stared at the bottom of the sea.

I lifted my head and kicked my legs a little to stay afloat. Sunset. How long had I been here? Where were Annabeth, Nico, and Grover? Blackjack and Maurice? I turned around. I was at a beach, far from the surface. I could see the silhouette of a person. I hoped it was who I thought it was. I swam towards the beach. The waves seemed to carry me faster. They had always responded that way to me, I knew why now. Maybe my father had always been with me. I stood as the water got too shallow to swim in. what was left of my shirt hung loosely on me. Completely dry. How could I be in the water and be completely dry? This never happened when I swam in a pool. Maybe it only worked in bodies of water. I didn't have time to think of an explanation and I'm sure if I had it would only give me a headache. The person had become clear now. Her face was covered by her long curled blonde hair and she was looking at the ground.

"Annabeth." I said. When she didn't respond I said it again. She looked up and I could tell she had been crying. She looked surprise before she stood and ran up to me. she jumped, wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist.

"You're alive." She breathed out as she nearly squeezed the life right out of me.

"I won't be for long if you squeeze any tighter." I managed to choke out. I really enjoyed it, though.

"Sorry." She apologized as she let go.

"What happened?"

"That thing..it nearly killed you, but that guy and girl that were following us came and killed it. You weren't breathing so I told them we had to get you to the ocean. You were in there for hours. I..I almost gave up."

"Where are we? And where are the others?" We sat down side by side and watched the ocean.

"We're in San francisco. Jason and Reyna took Grover, Nico, and Maurice to their camp." She answered.

"What about BlackJack?"

"He stayed with me, but then he left. I don't know where he went, though. They come back every hour. They thought that you were done for, but I didn't think you'd give up that easily." She explained.

"You know, Annabeth, I think we're gonna be great friends. You know me so well, Wise girl." I joked.

"Wise girl?"

"You're new nickname." I replied simply.

"You're terrible at making nicknames, Seaweed Brain." she responded.

"That was a nice one." I smiled at her and she smiled back. We turned towards the ocean and watched as the sun set. It was a beautiful sight and I was hoping no monsters would come and ruin the moment for Annabeth and me.

"I'm sorry, Percy." Annabeth said after a while of silence.

"For what?"

"I didn't do anything. You were being mauled to death and I just stood there. I mean what if Jason and Reyna hadn't come? You would have died and it would have been my fault." She said.

"Annabeth, you were scared and in shock. The same thing would have happened to anyone."

"Not you. You're too loyal to stand and watch, when there is a chance that you could save your friend."

"It doesn't matter. Either way, I'd still trust you with my life."

"Even after that? Why?"

"You're my friend and I can tell it won't happen again."

"I hope it doesn't happen again." She whispered.

"Don't worry." I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Not even a minute later a "You're alive!" was shouted from somewhere behind us. We turned around to see the blonde boy from earlier running over to us followed by the girl. Jason and Reyna is what Annabeth said their names were. I stood as he reached us and helped Annabeth up.

"Yeah, thanks for coming to the rescue." I told them.

"No problem. We were kind of..following you guys anyway." He looked really uncomfortable telling us this.

"Yeah, about that, why were you guys following us?" Annabeth asked.

"You knew?" Jason looked surprised while Reyna rolled her eyes.

"You guys weren't really doing a very good job." I said.

"I told you, you were flying too close." Reyna scoffed.

"Well, that's besides the point. We were following you because we got a prophecy and you matched it." Jason responded.

"What's the prophecy?" Annabeth and I questioned.

"Brown and Black travel high, four come to save Vesta captured within the sky, rivals together shall prevail, as thunder and sea save mother and heir." Jason said. Well, that prophecy sounded a lot better than ours. I glanced at Annabeth, she looked like she was deep in thought.

"Okay, how about we talk about this later. Can you take me to Grover and Nico." Even though it had only been about a half a day, I was already starting to miss Grover's nail biting and Nico's unusual enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure." He said and before I knew it my feet were being lifted off the ground.

"Woah! Wait a minute." I touched the floor again and Jason looked at me expectantly. "What was that?"

"That's how they travel, Percy. They actually fly." Annabeth told me. I looked at them all like they were crazy.

"I'm not gonna like this." I whined as I prepared myself for the flight.

_Hey, boss, you're back. _I never thought I'd be happy to hear a pegasus.

"Blackjack." I smiled as Blackjack came down from the sky and landed next to me.

_I thought you were done for. _He said as he trotted around us.

"Yeah, me too. Hey, Blackjack got time for a ride?" I asked. Hopefully Blackjack had a nice horse heart. I liked flying, but flying without knowing how to control myself was not something I wanted to try.

_Yeah, boss, anything for you. Where we headed? A donut shop? _

"I'm not really sure. I'll get you some donuts, later. For now, you have to follow this guy." I pointed to Jason and I think Blackjack nodded. Jason and Reyna were staring at me while Annabeth had a small smile on her face, probably because of the look on their faces.

"Are you talking to that horse? " Jason asked.

"Yeah, it comes with the whole 'my father's Poseidon' thing." I answered as I climbed onto Blackjack. Annabeth quickly followed my lead probably not wanting to fly solo, also.

"Well, lead the way." Jason looked like he wanted to say something, but I guess he decided not to because he and Reyna took flight with Blackjack doing the same.

Linebreak

This Camp Jupiter place looked great. There were ghost floating around all over the place, but still the place looked great. The buildings were laid out in neat grids. The barracks had shady porches, where campers seemed to be leaving. Each dorm had a different collection of banners showing Roman numerals and lots of different animals. An eagle, bear, horse, and many more. There were shops advertising food, armor, weapons, and lots of other things.

There was one building that was really impressive. It had two white columns where gaurds stood. It looked like a big white old fashioned bank. There was a big purple banner with the gold letters SPQR hanging over the doorway. Jason and Reyna kept walking, I'm guessing we were heading to the infirmary. As we continued walking I could smell all the different foods being made. It made my stomach growl, I didn't even know how long it had been since I ate.

I glanced at Annabeth, she looked like she was in heaven, she stared at the buildings in amazement. We reached a building that I was guessing was the infirmary. It was chaos inside. Skeletons were running around all over the place and the kids were trying to fight them off. Clipboards and pens weren't very good weapon choices, though.

Only one word was running through my mind. Nico.

I ran in any direction not really knowing where I was going. When I reached the room Nico was in, he looked pretty pissed.

"Nico! Call them off." I told him.

"Percy! Where have you been?" Nico asked as the skeletons still reaked havoc on the kids.

"Call them off, Nico." Nico looked exasperated as he snapped his fingers. The room grew eerily quiet as little holes opened up and the skeletons jumped in them. "Whose the worthless greek, now?" Nico shouted.

"You did all this because they called you a worthless greek?" Honestly, Nico could be really stupid sometimes.

Before Nico could say anything the others came in. Reyna and Jason had horrified faces, but Annabeth looked the same.

"Wow, Nico, you wake up and the first thing you do is terrorize the Romans." Annabeth said.

"Well, the romans should learn some respect." Nico looked accusingly at Jason and reyna as if they committed a crime just for being roman.

"We Romans have respect. Greeks and Romans don't have a great past. So, it is only natural that they don't treat you nicely." Reyna explained. Nico grumbled about something as he sat on the bed.

"Well, excusing that. Can we talk about this prophecy, now?" I asked, hoping we could just forget about Nico's incident.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait. It's almost dinner time and then we have war games."

"War games?" Nico, Annabeth, and I repeated.

"Yes, we'll explain, later." Reyna answered.

"Hey, Nico, where's Grover?" I asked as I realized he wasn't in the room.

"I'm not really sure. I don't think he's here, though."

"Well, hopefully he shows up soon." I said as we walked out of the infirmary.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Dinner at Camp Jupiter is great. Anything you could ever want, or at least they had a huge selection. I got a cheeseburger and fries with a blue cherry coke, something I've grown to like while at Camp Half-Blood. Even though, the food was great, the Romans weren't. Mostly, everyone stared as we sat at the praetor's table as guest. The ghosts kinda sucked, too. They would say, "Graecus." and then disappear, so I guess you could say it wasn't the greatest welcome I'd ever had. The Romans weren't the most pleasant people that's why I was glad we weren't staying long.

I had found Grover just before going to eat dinner, or he had found me. I was walking to catch up with everybody after changing my shirt and he popped out of the ground making me almost have to change my pants, too.

Right about now we were heading towards a field that had a fort that looked like it had cannons and catapults on top of it. I doubt that's all they had, though.

"Romans!" Reyna shouted and slowly everybody stopped talking and looked towards her."As you can see we have guest who will be joining us for war games, tonight." She gestured for us to come up to her. One by one we walked up, relunctantly.

Reyna introduced us after we all walked on stage. "These are demigods from a greek camp." Kids who didn't already know gasped with surprised looks on their face." This is Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva, Nico di Angelo, son of Pluto, and Grover Underwood, descendant of Gaia." I didn't think the Romans' eyes could get any bigger, but when they heard about Grover they surely did. "Is there any cohort that will take account for them?" No one volunteered. Gods, they sure were stubborn people. After about a minute or so some guy raised his hand. He had black curly hair with blue eyes and for some reason his face was red around his mouth.

"We'll take 'em." He said.

"Yeah, let the greeks go with the fifth cohort."

"Greeks and geeks. Sounds about right."

"You'll pay for what you did, Nico!" A bunch of kids started agreeing with whoever shouted that. Despite the insults being sent towards us, I laughed at the Romans. They were a whole lot different than the kids at camp.

We walked over to the guy that raised his hand."Hey, I'm Dakota, this is Gwen. Welcome to the fifth cohort." We said our hellos and Dakota explained the game to us. He was really jittery, and I mean like super jittery, he didn't stop moving throughout the whole explanation. Soon him and Gwen went to talk to the other cohorts on our team.

We walked around, most of the Romans didn't want to talk to us, but we managed to find two people who could hold a conversation. Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesques.

Hazel was African American with shoulder-length curly golden-brown hair and gold eyes. She had the the letters SPQR, and one stripe through it on her arm. She looked young, but she was pretty.

Frank looked asian and had a babyish face with brown eyes and black short hair. It looked weird considering he had a large and stocky frame. His tatto matched the one that Hazel had on her arm.

"So...you're father's Pluto?" She asked. Honestly, to me, she looked like she was about ready to pass out.

"Yeah, who are you guys' parents?" Nico asked, he was probably the most interested about the gods than the rest of us. I could care less. Seriously, how godly can you be, if can't even take the time to visit your children at least once?

"I'm the son of Mars or Ares, as you guys would say." For some reason, I didn't think Frank liked that he was the son of Ares.

"I'm the-" Hazel started before being interrupted.

"Hey, guys, as usual, we're gonna be heading in first, so, keep your shields up and do your best!" The girl, Gwen, shouted out. A bunch of groans were sent back in reply.

"Hey Hazel, are we still going through with the plan?" Frank asked as the others readied themselves.

"What plan?" Annabeth questioned curiously as she rotated her dagger. She was probably scaring half of the fifth cohort, she didn't look like someone to be messed with at the moment.

"Well, Hazel can reveal and close underground tunnels so we were-ouch." Frank stopped mid sentence as Hazel punched him.

"Frank, that's supposed to be a secret." Frank blushed a deep red while apologizing repeatedly."Forget it, I guess you should just finish telling them anyway, maybe they could help."

Frank nodded before continuing explaining what they were going to do. It sounded good to me, and apparently everybody else cause we all agreed to follow through with it.

"Okay, first line you'll be with Dakota, try to draw their fire to you. Second line, you try to flank them, you can take charge of the elephant, too. Hazel, Frank..umm. you can stay with the greeks, show them what to do. If anyone gets over the wall first, I'll make sure you get the mural crown." Gwen explained, she seemed like a nice person, even though she completely discluded us from the group.

"You guys have an elephant?" I asked.

"What's a mural crown?" Grover questioned.

"You'll see later. It's starting." Frank told us.

Soon, all of us were following Hazel through an underground tunnel, which Grover, for some reason, didn't like. I thought he was all about the Earth. I used my sword for a little light and dirt fell on us as we went deeper and deeper into the tunnel. I could hear people shouting, cannons being shot, and I think I heard an elephant, too.

Before I knew it, we were out of the tunnel and the giant fort stood in front of were on the left side of it and the kids at the top seemed to be too engrossed in torturing the other kids to notice us.

"What do you think you're doing?" I guess I spoke too soon. I looked up and the kid seemed to be turning a cannon towards us. I hope that cannon didn't shoot anything deadly. Water shot out of it at great speed. Water. That's it? I wanted to laugh. Before I knew it, I felt a tugging in my gut and as the water was about hit us, it made a u-turn and headed straight for the kid's face. He was thrown back by the force and and the water stopped.

"Nice, Percy!" Frank congratulated as he dug in his bag of arrows.

Frank found what he was looking for and quickly shot the arrow towards the top. It soared through the air and went out of sight. Frank grabbed the golden rope attached to it and tugged on it.

"Okay, you guys go up first, if anybody comes to the edge, I'll shoot them. Percy, you should try to work on destroying those water cannons." The others followed Frank's orders, but I wasn't so sure I could do my job. I looked towards the fourth and third cohort that were supposedly our "teammates." The fact that they were pointing and laughing at the fifth cohort being demolished angered me. Did they not care about their teammates at all? Soon, one by one each water cannon exploded dousing everything at the top of the fort, the fires they had been throwing and the kids. Did I do that? Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, and Grover got to the top with no problems. I looked back at our teammates, they were still pointing, but now they weren't laughing. One by one they started to run towards us, swords and shields raised. The remaining kids of the fifth cohort followed their example. Frank and I climbed up. Grover and the others were already destroying the kids that were still conscious.

"We have to get the banners." Hazel said after everyone was finished. We nodded and headed downstairs. Alarms were blazing everywhere. Our teammates had managed to get in and were now wreaking havoc. The first and second cohort didnt looked prepared for the assault. There was a skinny kid with blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes yelling orders but he was quickly silenced with a hit to the head by someone. The rest of us followed their example. I knocked a couple people out with the hilt of my sword, Frank was now using a sword as he had run out of arrows, and Grover was trying his best not to get hit, him not being much of a fighter. Nico had a bunch of skeletons running around giving people wedgies, which he seemed to enjoy a lot. I'm pretty sure the skeletons were giving them to some of our teammates, too. What a way to get on good terms with the Romans.

It was complete chaos. Hazel managed to get on the elephant and ride towards the center of the fort. Man, I wanted to ride the elephant. We followed after Hazel, who had destroyed the doors of the room. The kids looked completely shocked as the cards from their Mythomagic game dropped out of their hands. Wow, these Romans sure were cocky. The room was completely ungaurded and the banners were placed effortlessly against the wall. We attacked without mercy. Before the other cohorts could get inside, the teens were unconscious and Frank, Grover, and I were picking up the banners.

Everyone, or at least everyone who was still standing, cheered as we marched out of the fort with the banners held high. Victory felt good. I took notice to the damage as we walked on. Some people were missing eyebrows, while others were even missing patches of hair. Some of the grass fires were just now coming out and kids lay on the ground, unmoving. Was this a normal thing?

"Man, we did awesome! And, Hazel, that tunnel thing you can do is amazing. Your parent must be great, if you can do that. Who is it, by the way?" Nico rambled on, something he usually did when he was excited.

"Umm..my father is Pluto." Hazel replied.

And down went Nico.

**So, I just realized it's been like a month since I've updated and that makes me feel bad, but my teachers have been assigning a lot of projects, so the time I used to have to write is decreasing. But, since I haven't updated in a while I was hoping this chapter would make up for it, although it's kind of short. I'm also working on the next chapter as you read this and I'm hoping it will be up by the end of this weekend, so hope you enjoy! :)**


End file.
